Maybe Baby
by lifesapicnik
Summary: AU, friendship flipped almost :) Instead of Morgan being the player it's Penelope and she's good at it ;), what happens when they both try to ignore the love they have for each other...
1. Chapter 1

_Just a bit of fun. The other one is a little depressing. I decided to turn the structure on its head, hope you like it :) I own nothing :) Hoping for 4 chapters with this :) Love always Becki xox_

The sun was just rising, Penelope squinted and took in the strange room she was in. Looking to her left she saw a rather gorgeous looking man soundly asleep... wearing absolutely nothing.

**Well done Pen!**

She thought to herself. Quietly she wriggled out of this mans bed and grabbed her clothes, pulling on her skirt and tying up her hair, she grabbed her blouse and handbag. Tip toe-ing out of the room she dialed a cab number on her phone and grabbed a pen and piece of paper:

_Thanks for last night Mr Sexy! Bye xoxo_

She wedged the note under his door. Getting out into the morning air she breathed deeply, the taxi was pulling up, she jogged lightly to it;

'54 Avenue apartments, Smithson Street'

'Alright love'

The lecherous cab driver made no attempt to disguise the fact he was staring at Penelope's cleavage. Penelope coughed and hopped into the back, once in she slipped on her shoes and zipped up her skirt. Looking down at her more than generous cleavage she made sure the girls were correctly in her bra before sliding into her scarlet blouse. Sitting back in the cab she sighed, it was a sunday morning, it must have been about 5am, far too early considering she definitely didn't get much sleep last night, she smiled to herself. She deserved her reputation; Penelope Garcia was a famously good shag and liked to share her talents, if you catch my drift.

20minutes later the cab pulled up outside her apartment, she stumbled out of the back seats and gave the driver 10dollars and ignored his disgusting wolf whistle. She just wanted a hot shower and a change of clothes.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCCMMCMCMCMCMCMCM CMCM

After a shower Penelope was walking around in a rather flimsy dressing gown, her hair was wet and dripping down her back, her favourite Destiny's Child song was blaring out her radio.

'I don't think you're ready for this jelly' Penelope sang out, shaking her hips and shimmying her shoulders. She continued to dance and sing similarly during the song, she danced her way to her bedroom and began to do a burlesque movement with her dressing gown, sliding it off her shoulders. Loose my breathe was now playing she breathed so heavily on the 'Ah-ah' bit that she missed the sound of a key in the locked and the shout of;

'Pen?'

She continued to sing and de-robe...and this was what greeted a rather shocked Morgan.

Derek was a very good looking FBI agent, however he was not a very good smooth talker ad was not the best at relationships, he was only good at these things with his beautiful and rather 'player-like' best friend. He let out a low whistle at the sight in front of him; Penelope had her silk dressing gown untied and slipped off her shoulders, her hair was wet and her whole body was glistening from the water, she was dancing very dirtily to a very sexual song.

Hearing this whistle Penelope froze, her whole body shivered with fear before remembering the Morgan was coming over for breakfast...and she was late. She gathered up her robe and tightly tied it at the front. she turned around.

'Haye hot stuff, enjoy the show?' She winked and tried to hide her embarassment.

'Oh yes baby girl, I would love to start everyday like this' Morgan teased back.

'Don't tease me sugar' Penelope reached up and kissed him on the cheek 'I'll be back in a minute sweetheart, let me get changed and I will come through and dry my hair, you know where the coffee is babe'

Penelope dashed into the bathroom grabbing the clothes she had laid out on the bed, she lent against the shut door, her breathing was fast and erratic, that man could do things to her from the other side of the country, controlling her breathing she tried to distract herself from her hunk of a best friend. Maybe one day she would realise that she loved him, but where would the fun be in that.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Morgan was equally ragged in breathe and very strained, mentally and physically, he needed to get a grip, sometimes he cursed the fact that his best friend was a sex goddess but then he realised that she was too much fun to curse and definitely to gorgeous not to be around even if they were just friends. Morgan knew he was falling for her, what he didn't know was that he had already fallen and hard.


	2. Chapter 2

_eek! i am sooo sorry that this is soo late. Life got crazy! i promise i will try harder! _

They worked so well together, after emerging (fully clothed) from the bathroom Penelope had walked into the kitchen to find her favourite coffee in her favourite mug. They danced around each other as they cooked, seamlessly, words weren't needed, they seemed to know exactly what the other was about to do.

Once breakfast cooked they took their plates into the living room and sat on the couch.

'So...' Morgan was trying to find out if Pen had gone home with the guy from the club last night.

'So...?' She knew what he was after but she wanted to make him squirm.

'Please don't make me ask Pen' There was no need to be subtle, he hated how desperate he sounded but it was a natural occurrence whenever he was with her.

'I don't know what you are talking about honey' She feigned innocence and batted her large eyes at him in a way she knew would drive him crazy.

'I hate it when you do this' Morgan lent forward taking the plates away and placing them on the coffee table. Sitting back upright he tried to stifle a grin before he turned to Pen and pounced. He started tickling her all over.

They continued to tickle and scream until they were both out of breathe.

Panting Penelope said 'Lets just say that was far more fun than last night'

He felt his heart sink a little, it hurt that she had gone back with the guy but it hurt more that he hadn't treated her right.

Changing the topic Morgan asked 'What are we up to today then baby girl?'

'Ooo I don't know hot stuff surprise me!'

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

2 hours later they were sat on a blanket under a willow tree at the local park.

Morgan had out done himself; strawberries, pims, posh bread and jams but best of all champagne. Penelope felt truly spoiled. She was laying in his lap, she was incredibly happy in that moment. Morgan was so relaxed, he had his princess with him and the sun was shining nothing could ruin this, he was completely content in just watching Penelope's chest going up and down as she breathed, it helped him to reassure himself that she was safe. With the work he did that was very important to him, she had to be kept safe at all costs.

The pair just let time drift by, watching the birds fly and the leaves on the tree swing in the gentle breeze. Penelope sat up with a shiver,

'I'm going to take the rubbish to the bin, then back to yours for a movie with Clooney?'

Morgan chuckled,

'Of course baby girl, hurry back'

Gathering up the empty bottles and empty packets Penelope went to the bins, she walked with a bounce in her step. She was daydreaming about a whole life full of days just like this one when...

'Excuse me Miss?'

Penelope jumped and nearly dropped all the rubbish, turning round a tall, dark haired man stood infront of her, his eyes were like pools of tar, deep and enticing, he was gorgeous.

'Yes, what can I do for you?' She fluttered her lashes and swung back around to dump the rubbish in the bin before facing him again.

'I'm sorry I couldn't help but notice you over there with your boyfriend, he's a lucky guy'

Penelope was not stupid, she knew he had used the term boyfriend to work out if she was single or not, if she had been thinking straight she would have insisted that they weren't together but for some reason she didn't.

'Oh no kind sir, I am the lucky one' She smiled gently and let this stunning stranger believe she was taken.

'If ever you want to get a drink give me a ring, it can be our secret' He winked and grinned which made Penelope shiver, his eyes no longer looked enticing but sinister and creepy, she stood as his gaze traveled down her body and shivered again as he licked his lips.

Feigning comfort Penelope smiled and politely said 'I'm sorry but I am in love with my FIANCE, thankyou for the compliment' she needed to lie to get away from the situation however most of what she had said was true, she really was in love with him. She crossed her arms over her breasts in an attempt to avert his gaze, 'Excuse me I have to get back to him' with that she swept past hi and jogged back to Morgan.

What she didn't know was that Morgan had seen the whole situation and could feel his anger rising, she was a slut, today was their day and even then she couldn't help but to set up her next shag. He felt his walls go up and knew tonight would no longer be any fun.

_I don't really like this chapter but i had to find a way to get to the next bit! I will update in two weeks, I'm off to florida tomorrow! thankyou for reading! review please! much love becki xoxox_


	3. Chapter 3

_I need to do this chapter to make the last one make sense! _

The car ride was silent and the air was tense. Morgan was trapped in his thoughts, he felt guilty for thinking of his friend as a slut, he was hurt and angry still but still felt like he should apologise even though he hadn't done anything she knew about, but he couldn't he was so angry, he had mistakenly thought this would be the day to tell her and he thought she felt it too, he was wrong. To her he came second.

Penelope was confused and a little scared, Morgan seemed cold and angry, she was hurt, they had had a great day and she should feel happy, she had admitted she was in love with him to herself. The car was void of any joy, both passengers were upset with each other.

CMCMCMCMCMCCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

As they pulled into the drive of Morgan's house Penelope sighed frustratedly.

Morgan laughed a little, in an arrogant manner that rattled Penelope's cage.

'Alright what is wrong?' She had had enough.

'You don't even see the issue do you?'

'No I don't help me see it!'

Again Morgan laughed.

'You have no idea? How arrogant are you?!' Morgan was nearly shouting, they had made their way into the house and were stood in the hallway.

'Derek I don't know what you mean?!'

'I SAW YOU WITH THAT GUY!'

'Morg-'

'WERE YOU GOING TO SHAG HIM AFTER YOU LEFT HERE? OR WERE YOU GOING TO CANCEL?'

'What I wa-'

'DON'T LIE PENELOPE! YOU WERE ALL OVER HIM, I SAW HIM GIVE YOU HIS NUMBER! GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! HOW MANY HEARTS HAVE YOU BROKEN? YOU DONT CARE, DO YOU?' Penelope stood in shock opposite him, tears running down her face. Derek's voice dropped 'You let people think that they matter, you make them feel special and they join your world which is colourful and beautiful. Then you leave and smash their hearts. Or is it just me you like to lead on?' His voice was laced with pain, true and tangible pain.

Penelope wiped her face,

'You think I'm some sort of slut? I shouldn't have to explain myself to you! You are my best friend, you said you didn't judge me. OR WAS THAT A LIE?!' Penelope's anger was growing 'I TURNED THAT GUY DOWN! I TOLD HIM THAT I WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU! I SLEEP WITH THE OTHER MEN BECAUSE I WANT FUN! SOMETHING IN MY LIFE THAT DOESN'T REMIND ME OF THE WORK WE DO! OR THAT I AM TOTALLY ALONE!' Morgan's heart broke in that second, she saw the worst of it, most of her days were spent watching murders on repeat, she had no family, well none that counted her as family, he was her rock and he had done the thing he promised he wouldn't, he judged her. 'I think it's best if i leave, you obviously don't want to spend time with a slut.'

Her last word really hit him, as if her hand had reached up and struck his face. It hurt because he had thought it and didn't trust her.

'Pen-'

He desperately wanted to stop her, tell her he loved her too.

'Don't. I know how you feel now. Goodbye Derek'

Penelope turned around and let a single tear fall, she didnt wipe it away she merely breathed in and out before walking out the front door, past Clooney who was whimpering.

Both Morgan and Garcia were broken inside, they couldn't survive without the other.

That night Penelope would do something she would regret...

_thanks for reading! much love Becki xoxox_


	4. Chapter 4

_TOTALLY HIT A WALL!_

_Please review with ideas of where to go from here! Wahhh!_

_I'm so sorry its been ages, i have been trying so hard but nothing i write feels right!_

_please help!_

_thankyou_

_love Becki xoxox_


End file.
